Five More Minutes 'Til Midnight
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: Benny has to leave only hours before Ethan could throw the best New Year's party ever with his friends. Even worse, he is leaving his loved one to go to a family Christmas party in Tokyo! Ethan is devastated. But can Benny make it to Ethan's house five minutes 'til midnight for the kiss on New Year's? Summary sucks, but it is better inside. Rated T to be safe. ENJOY!


**A/N- Hello people! It is TOBN here with a little surprise for New Year's! I know that New Year's isn't until about two weeks from now, but I have a strong feeling that I won't be able to post it on time, so enjoy this!  
><strong>

**I wanted to do a Bethan one-shot ever since I first read JustMe133's stories, so I decided, why not? In my opinion, it is my pairing of the year. Not that I don't love any other pairings, but you know me. Who knows what more I will do? And I absolutely love New Year's, so yeah!  
><strong>

**So with that, here is Five Minutes 'Til Midnight!**

**Disclaimer: If there were any characters you know from MBAV, I don't own it! If I did, this would actually happen.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Five Minutes 'Til Midnight<p>

A One-Shot by TiredOfBeingNice (duh)

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving."<p>

Ethan's eyes widen as Benny lowers his emerald eyes to the ground, a frown written across his face. Ethan's smile from before fell into a deep frown.

"What do you mean 'I'm leaving'?! Do you mean 'I am leaving you so I could get ready for our New Year's party?" His eyes flickered with hope, but dulled back to sadness when Benny slowly shook his head.

"My grandma said that we have to leave for a family Christmas party at my uncle's down in Tokyo. We're staying there for about a week. If I could've stayed, I would." Ethan gasps. "Tokyo? That is halfway across the world! Who is your uncle?! And why does he celebrate Christmas before damn New Year's?! " Benny smiled softly.

"He's a pretty rich dude. He is also magical, and we are teleporting their tonight. Plus, he missed our Christmas party, so he decided to throw one there." Ethan scoffed. "Stupid rich people with their stupid late Christmas parties" Benny sighed in defeat, not knowing what to say to his down lover. "I am so sorry Ethan." Ethan rolled his eyes as he slumped onto the wall of his bedroom.

"And why did you tell me this now? We were suppose to have a midnight kiss, like all those cool couples do!" Benny hinted a smile. "And we're not cool?" Ethan moaned once more. "Not ever since I found out you're leaving me on New Year's just to go to your rich uncle who is a spellmaster instead of kissing me for 1 minute." Benny rolled his eyes.

"Dude, come on! Do not make this any harder than it has to be, okay? I am a devastated that I have to leave. Hey! Look on the bright side; you'll have Sarah, Erica and Rory to keep you company! You can watch the New Year thingy happening in New York! Who knows, you might get to see Ariana Grande! You used to love her to death!"

Ethan laughed harshly. "For one, I don't think she is performing. And even if she does, it's not like I am gonna pay attention to her! I used to love her before I realized I was gay and I loved you to death, remember?" That one made Benny laugh even more.

"That is funny. You have to admit." Ethan rolled his eyes once more as Benny slumped down beside his saddened boyfriend and sighed.

"Okay Ethan. You seriously have to lighten up. Christmas just passed, and I am celebrating it again. Plus, you get to be hanging with our friends! I am just gonna stay around with snobby rich people who only care about money and politics and who drink like there's no tomorrow." Ethan hinted a small smile. Benny nudged him playfully, making Ethan giggle. "See! There you go! There is the smile I fell for. And hey! If it makes you feel better, Uncle Harris allows underage drinking. I can save you some alcoholic eggnog!" He wriggled his eyebrows, making Ethan laugh even harder.

"Oh Benny. That would be great. Because a high school wannabe scholar would want to underage drink." Benny laughed. "Exactly what I am saying!"

They exchanged laughs as Benny and Ethan stared into each others eyes. It slowly died down when Ethan looked at him deeply, his brown eyes holding a sad stare.

''Will you at least promise me that you will kiss me when you get back?" Benny smiled mischievously. "We could do more than kissing if you want..." Ethan punched him playfully as he giggled.

"Oh my gosh Benny Weir! You are so sexual! Do not get your hopes up; what if you fall for Uncle Rich-Guy's rich niece? Or nephew?! Or both!" Benny laughed as Ethan pretended to faint .over-dramatically. "Dude, I will not hook up with my uncle's niece or nephew. You do not have to worry; you are as rich as it gets." Ethan smiled sarcastically.

"Thank you. Say that message to the drunk plastic rich girl you hook up to at the party and she will most likely turn you straight!" Benny groaned as he stood up, pulling Ethan up with him.

"Okay dude, you leave me no choice. It is either you get happy and celebrate the New Year's party like I am there, or I will hook up with that plastic rich girl and I will turn straight." Ethan pretended to gasp dramatically.

"You would not..." Benny smirked. "Watch me!"

Ethan and Benny exchanged laughs as Ethan broke it, turning his smile into a small frown.

"You won't actually...right?" Benny smiled. "On all my Star-Wars collectables, I Benny Weir, vow not to hook up with any plastic girls...or boys." Ethan laughed.

"Fine. I'll have fun tonight then." Benny ruffled his hair like he was a dig, collecting a giggle from him.

"Good. I have to go, teleporting in T minus 5 minutes." Ethan lowered his eyes as his smile turned to a frown.

"I'll miss you ya big goofball." Benny pulled Ethan in for one last kiss. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise, but he shrugged it off by kissing him back even harder. Suddenly, the door opened, leaving them both speechless as they saw who was at the front door.

"Come one Benny. Your grandma said it is time for you to go. And were you too canoodling AGAIN?!" Ethan laughed as he and Benny watched his little sister, Jane, throw a mini tantrum.

"Dude, wait until I come back from Tokyo. Then there will be real fireworks.''. Ethan laughed as he punched him playfully. Jane groaned.

"MOM! ETHAN AND BENNY WERE THREATENING TO HAVE SEX RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! MOM!" She ran down the stairs in disgust, making Benny and Ethan laugh even harder.

"Well that's me. I'll see you in one week." He kissed Ethan on the cheek, making him blush.

"Okay love. Safe teleporting okay? We need you to NOT get any injuries for accidentally teleporting yourself into a bee hive." Benny laughed.

"Of course not. Bye E." He put on his beanie and with that, walked out of Ethan's room, leaving Ethan alone in his now-dull bedroom.

* * *

><p>Ethan trudged to kiss his mom goodbye. Jane stuck out her tongue.<p>

"I thought gay boys don't kiss their moms anymore." Ethan rolled his eyes as Mrs. Morgan scolded Jane.

"Jane Morgan! If you keep that up, you will not only have dishes for the week, but you will not go to Talia's house for New Year's, understood?" She said sternly. Jane snickered.

"Okay mom. Bye E!" Before Ethan could protest, she was out the door. Mr. Morgan followed the rambunctious 10 year old as Mrs. Morgan kissed Ethan's forehead.

"Goodbye sweetie. Try and have fun tonight, okay?" Ethan nodded sadly.

"Okay. Have a good night with dad." Mrs. Morgan smiled. "Will do. Happy New Year's, my phone is on the fridge. Have fun with your friends. See you in 2015." Ethan had the courage to muster a small laugh.

"You too mom." Mrs. Morgan smiled as she walked out the door. Ethan locked it and slumped onto the couch.

The doorbell rang. Ethan, half-expecting it was his mom, trudged along to open it. But to hi surprise, it was some other people.

"Ethan? Wassup?" Ethan simply returned a small smile. "Hey guys, come in. I was just turning it to see the New Year's special."

Rory, Erica, and Sarah smiled as they walked in. Rory and Erica rushed to get a good seat as Sarah stayed with the saddened Ethan.

"You'll be okay. I promise. Try and have fun, okay?" Ethan nodded.

"Okay. Thanks Sarah."

And with a smile on both their faces, they walked into the living room with their other fanged friends, excited to get the night started.

* * *

><p><em>11:55 pm<em>

"Okay, is it not obvious that this year's biggest scandal was Justin Bieber all the way. He was a mess."

Erica shared her "Biggest Scandal of 2014" as everyone laughed. "I still think Rob Ford's story was slightly better." Rory added as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"No way was it as big as last year's Rob Ford story." Ethan mustered a laugh. "Agreed."

Erica's eyes suddenly lit up when she looked at the clock.

"Okay guys. 5 minutes until midnight. Does everyone have the champagne I handed out?" Everyone laughed this time as they raised their glass. Ethan sniffled over-dramatically.

"Benny is most likely getting drunk with eggnog and dancing with a girl right now." Rory groaned. "Don't put images in our head dude. And lighten up; it is almost New Year's. Why don't we exchange what we loved about 2014?"

Everyone nodded. Ethan started.

"Well, this year, I began to date Benny." Everyone nodded as Sarah smiled. "I finally got into a college." Everyone cheered as Rory went on.

"I would like to say this has been a great year for us. We defeated many supernatural stuff as a team. And I am gonna be the first to say that it was a pleasure to work beside you all. Erica, would you like to add anything?" Erica smiled.

"This year has been annoying and boring as hell. I want a fucking good 2015 people with no Justin Bieber or Rob Ford." Everyone laughed as Ethan proposed a toast.

"To 2015!"

Everyone toasted as they clinked glasses and drank the champagne. Ethan felt the bitter taste of alcohol as the countdown began.

_10..._

_9..._

_8... _

_7..._

_6..._

The doorbell rang. Ethan sighed. "I'll get it." Before anyone could protest, Ethan got up to answer the door. _Who could even be here at this time?_

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Ethan opened the door, and before he could even greet the person, he was met with a kiss.

It was Benny.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Both the TV and the three vampires could be heard in the background, but all Ethan could feel was the warmth of Benny's soft lips.

About a minute later, they let go from each others embrace, catching their breaths. Ethan smiled, breathless and stunned.

"Benny...h-how are you here?" Benny smiled. "I might have slipped out of Uncle Harris's party and into yours. My teleporting is improving!" Ethan wrapped his arms around the taller boy and pulled him tightly into his embrace. Benny ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair and smiled.

"I love you Ethan Morgan. And I will be with you forever in 2015...2016...2046..and all the years I am alive." Ethan laughed.

"Me too Benny. Happy New Year's."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- And that is it for my first Bethan one-shot! I hope you liked it and have a happy New Year! **

**Now back to posting my Holiday Friends story.**

**Drop a review and blow fireworks!**

**In Fangs, We Trust**


End file.
